Summer In LA
by YondaimeUzumaki
Summary: Its summer time and Tatsuki invites Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia, and the others to go with her to L.A. for the summer! But than things can get out of hand. Randomness and slight OOCness will follow. From Inoue flirting with Ichigo, Chad literally destroying DDR,


YondaimeUzumaki: My first Bleach story, guys! As the title says, the story is about the Bleach crew on Summer break in L.A. Read and review guys!

Summary: Its summer time and Tatsuki invites Ichigo, Inoue, Rukia, and the others to go with her to L.A. for the summer! But than things can get out of hand. Randomness and slight OOCness will follow. From Inoue flirting with Ichigo, Chad (literally) destroying DDR, Rukia running away with the last copy of Final Fantasy: Advent Children for PSP, Hitsugaya and the Shinigami at the bar, the Bleach crew running from the cops, to Tatsuki street fighting with some gangsters. Prepare for the appearances of other characters later in the story. In the second chapter, the Shinigami will show up. That's right. Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Renji will be there. I think I'll throw in Kenpachi, Yachiru, Yoruichi and Urahara.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, DC®, Converse®, Adio®, Element®, Independent®, or Quiksilver®. Wish I did…

Summer In L.A.

Chapter 1: Start of Summer

Inoue lay there on her bed, still asleep. She wore headphones over her ears, 'cause she was listening to a song from The Offspring on her Ipod Nano (Now, who would've thought Inoue could sleep like _that_). She still managed to sleep quite well listening to the "All I Want" at a pretty high volume. And she was wearing… you guessed it, punk rock pajamas. She wore plaid punk rock pants, and a brown form-fitting Green Day shirt. On her walls were several movie posters and band posters such as Green Day, The Offspring, and My Chemical Romance. The girl woke up and sleepily opened her blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Well, time to get ready for school!" Inoue said cheerfully. She went up to her window and opened the curtains, letting in the bright summer sunlight. Taking off her headphones and Ipod, she went into the bathroom in her room, and stripped herself of her clothes tossing them aside.

But outside her window, you could hear someone climbing up the pipes on the left of the window. The person was obviously struggling.

Meanwhile, Inoue was in the shower humming to herself, the song Dance Dance by Fallout Boy. That was the last song she heard the previous night. She washed the soapy shampoo from her long orange hair, and turned the knob left to turn down the water.

"You know, I should really make Kurosaki-kun notice me." Inoue thought as she dried her hair with a towel. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the bathroom door. At her window, someone with _orange hair (hint hint)_, was watching her in slight interest (yeah right, "slight" interest). How can you leave your window open when you're changing? After taking off her towel, she turned her back to the window and put on her underwear and socks. Inoue proceeded to put on her skirt, and then she opened up her dresser and grabbed a white bra from one of the drawers.

"Wait for it…" Thought the person outside her window.

She began to put it on and adjusted one of the straps. She grabbed her uniform shirt, and was just about to put it on until…

"Oi, Inoue!" Yelled a voice.

Inoue screamed and turned around quickly to her window. She was caught by surprise, so she forgot to cover up her breasts with her shirt. It was Ichigo, he sitting on her window sill wearing a black and white baseball T and baggy blue jeans. He had been sitting there for the last 2 minutes. For once he was actually smiling, but not just any regular smile… a… well I'll let you figure out what kind of smile. He was also wiping some blood out from under his nose. Yup, he had a nosebleed due to the nudity of watching her dress.

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun?" She answered nervously to her friend. "W-what are you doing here?" She blushed nervously and smiled sheepishly. If her brother Sora was still alive and in the house, he would be damn pissed that a guy was in her room and saw her half-naked.

"Ehehehe…" Ichigo chuckled. "Sorry, Inoue." He was still staring at the young woman's somewhat large rack. "Dammit, why'd I have to give myself away" He mumbled to himself. Understand everyone; he's a 15 year old teenager with raging hormones.

"T-that's okay Kurosaki-kun." She said regaining her composure. "Why are you at my window?" She buttoned up her shirt to cover up her breasts.

"Tatsuki came to my house and asked me to tell you if you wanted to go on a trip L.A. with her. I thought you'd just be waking up, not err… changing. She said you usually wake up at 7:45 or something." Answered Ichigo. "She invited me, Rukia, and the other guys to come along too. You in?"

"L-Los Angeles!" She answered ecstatic. "Sweet thanks Ichigo! You rock!" Inoue did the "rock on" sign with her right hand.

"Inoue… don't do that." Ichigo said surprised. "Anyway, see you Tatsuki's at 3:30. Oh and, you might want to take off your uniform 'cause we don't have school, its summer vacation. See you later!"

"Bye Kurosaki-kun!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, and pack up the stuff you need to bring." He answered back. Suddenly he heard someone yell, which nearly made him fall off the window sill. It was Chizuru Honsho, one of their classmates from the high school.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Yelled Chizuru. "What the hell are you doing at Hime-chan's window!"

"Aw, shit." Swore Ichigo. "Anyway see ya later, Inoue!" And with that he jumped out the window and sprinted off toward town to get away from the angry Chizuru. Inoue giggled as Ichigo sprinted away as fast as possible from the young woman, and eventually Ichigo turned around and kicked Chizuru in the stomach, causing her to fall to her knees, knocked out. He than sprinted off toward one of his favorite spots in town…

(Karakura Arcade, 8:06 AM)

The arcade was filled with game machines, prize cranes, racing games, and what not. Usually he came here with Mizuiro, Keigo, and Chad. Sometime's he'd come here with Tatsuki, and try to beast her at Soul Calibur III or… _DDR. _Man, she would always beat him in 30 seconds or so without really trying at all.

(Ichigo is walking past some of the game machines flipping a coin)

"Damn, Tatsuki must practice at home or something, I swear!" He said out loud. (You don't know how right you are, Ichigo.)

(Tatsuki's house, 8:06 AM)

Tatsuki is playing DDR on her PS2 in her room, using the special mat. She is doing all the movements quickly without breaking a sweat. Around her TV are several gaming consoles, some of which aren't even out yet, such as the PS3 and Nintendo WII (Hardcore gaming junkie, lol!)

"Man, this is too easy." She said bored to herself as she beat her own score again. "Well, at least I've got some kickass games to beat!" And with that she got out her Xbox, put on her Halo® hat and began to play Halo 2, and got online for some hardcore gaming.

(Back to Karakura Arcade, 9:00 AM)

"Beat you again, Keigo!" Said Ichigo. "Another round?"

His friend looked at him incredously and motioned that he wasn't going up against him again at Tekken 5. Mizuiro was glad he wasn't playing Ichigo at all. Thankfully, Ichigo wasn't a hustler and played people for fun.

"Whatever." Said Ichigo. "So you coming with us on the trip to L.A.?"

"Hell yeah, who wouldn't?" Answered his friend. "The girls there are pretty hot I hear, Ehehehehe…"

Several girls in the arcade gave him a dirty look, thinking they were better than L.A. girls anyway.

"Is Chad coming too?" Mizuiro asked Ichigo. "There's lots of Mexicans there too, so he should be coming. He hasn't been back to the States for a long time."

"Who should be coming where?" Said a deep voice.

The 3 guys slowly turned around to see the tall Mexican, Chad standing right there behind them with a duffle bag in his hand. Usually he made a startling appearance, usually showing up out of nowhere.

"Oh it's just you Chad." Said Mizuiro. "You coming on to L.A. with us?"

Chad held up his heavy duffle bag, indicating he was going with them.

"Hey, man what's in the bag?" Ichigo asked as he got up from the stool.

"Oh, just clothes, my Ipod Nano, my laptop, and the usual necessities." Answered the tall teenager. Ichigo went over to the Resident Evil: Gun Survivor 2 machine and inserted a couple of yen. He asked Chad if he wanted to play, but the young Mexican shook his head.

"Ichigo, is Rukia-chan coming with us too?" Keigo asked the red-head.

"Yeah she is, she said it's getting kinda boring around here." Ichigo answered not taking his eyes off the game. "She says she want's to go to Santa Monica."

Suddenly Keigo froze and stood still, looking off in another direction. He saw someone with the same colored hair as him walking towards him, until she reached him. It was his older sister Mizuho.

"Hey, Keigo you're going on that trip to L.A. right?" Mizuho said to him. "Here's your bag with all that stuff you're bringing." She slung his DC® backpack off her shoulder and gave it to him.

"Uh, thanks sister." Keigo said as he slung the backpack onto his shoulder.

"You sure, you don't want me to come with you?" Asked Mizuho. "So take care and stuff, okay?"

"Geez, sister you sound like mom." Said Keigo.

Mizuho glared at him angrily, then got right in his face, utterly surprising him.

"Say that again, and you're a dead man." Threatened Mizuho, but then suddenly relaxed. "Anyway, take care bro. And look out for those L.A. chicks, they'll use you." And with that, she walked off toward the exit. She doubted that he would actually get a girl in L.A.

The group then stood in an awkward silence for the next 15 seconds, until they heard Ichigo curse out loud. He lost at Resident Evil: Gun Survivor 2 again. A large trench coat wearing creature killed Claire, causing You Are Dead to appear on the screen. Ichigo put down the gun and quit the game, furious at wasting another 50 yen.

"Dammit, freaking Nemesis killed me." Muttured Ichigo. "Anyway, who's up for lunch?"

Then the group exited the arcade and left for the neighborhood.

(Karakura streets, 10:57 AM)

Ichigo, Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo walked the streets of the neighborhood past several houses and family shops. They passed by a vendor selling takoyaki, and a few teens skating. After walking a few more blocks, they reached one of their favorite spots to eat: McDonalds. They went through the entrance and went up to the counter and looked at the menu. A couple of people stared at Chad, due to the fact that he was taller than everyone in the joint. Ichigo, decided on the Big Mac combo and a Cheeseburger and went up to the counter to order his food, while his friends ordered their usual meals. The girl employee was short with blue eyes, and had black swallowtail-style hair (If you can't figure out who it is, go back and read the first Bleach chapter). Suddenly it hit Ichigo who it was.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?" The female employee said in a happy, cheesy voice. She smiled at Ichigo with an all-to-familiar smile.

"R-Rukia? Ichigo said in a low whisper. "What the hell are you doing working here at Mickey D's!" He said his last sentence loud enough for everyone to hear. The young woman was wearing the female employee uniform, which was smaller than the ones the other employees wore. Well, she is short though (Not bashing Rukia!).

"Hey, I needed some extra money so I could get Advent Children. That guy at Daiei took the last one." She answered. "So what do you want?" The short woman had enough money get a copy, but copies of the DVD weren't plentiful around the whole city.

"I'll order the Big Mac Value Meal and a Cheeseburger, Rukia." Said Ichigo. The redhead reached into him pocket to get some yen, but then realized… Oh shit. He spent all his cash on games at the arcade. Addiction to arcade games can make you lose your money.

"Umm… Rukia let's just say hypothetically I can't pay for all this." He said nervously. "Oh what the hell, I ain't got any money! Rukia you've gotta make this one free. Do it for your _friend._"

"Pfft… that moron rarely ever calls me his friend." Thought Rukia. "He's trying to use me. But then again…" The young (So much older) Kuchiki thought it over again whether or not to let him off the hook.

Rukia let out a sigh. "Hmm, fine. You get yours free this time, but you owe me one later."

"Right, thanks Rukia." Replied Ichigo. After a minute she handed him his tray, and she gave him an Apple Pie for free as well. Ichigo walked over to one of the stools at a table with the guys.

"You, owe her something don't you?" Asked Mizuiro.

"Yeah, don't know what though." Replied Ichigo. "It better not be Chappy the Bunny merchandise." He bit into his Big Mac hungrily, although he did have breakfast not to long ago. Just then, Chad approached them, with his food on his tray.

"Hey guys, what'd you get?" Chad asked as he sat down with his friends.

"10 Piece Chicken McNugget meal." Answered Mizuiro.

"Big Mac meal and a Cheeseburger." Answered Ichigo as he held up his half-eaten burger.

"Kid's Meal." Keigo answered simply.

Suddenly the music playing in the joint stopped. The three guys stared at Keigo awkwardly, as if he just said he was gay (Which he's not). Several other people in the joint looked at him, and one guy dropped his Quarter Pounder. Keigo laughed nervously and held up the Kid's Meal bag.

"What?" He said. "I like the toys, I won't deny it." He pulled out a small kid's meal toy from the bag. It was a Candy Dispenser that looked like the Soul Candy dispenser.

"So what'd you get Chad?" Ichigo asked, changing the subject.

The Mexican held up his tray which had a helluva lot of food on it. He had 2 Big Macs, a Quarter Pounder, 2 large size fries, his soda, an Apple Pie, and a McFlurry. No wonder he's like 6 feet tall.

"Dammmmn." Ichigo said in surprise. "You sure you're gonna be able to finish that?"

Chad nodded and sat down on a stool and began to eat.

(Kurosaki Residence, 2:55 PM)

Ichigo jumped over the fence and went out back to the door. He put his hand on the knob and turned it, and went inside.

"I'm home…" Said Ichigo. He looked around and saw that no one was around. Yuzu wasn't in the kitchen cooking something, and Karin wasn't in the living room watching Viva La Bam. And his old man actually wasn't there to jump him the second he walked throughh the door. He went upstairs and went past his dad's room. Ichigo then backed up and listened at the door and heard faint sounds of the TV in his dad's room. Ichigo then quickly opened the door. Karin and Yuzu were sitting on the floor about two feet from the TV. Yuzu was holding a PS2 controller in her hand.

"Hey, Onii-san welcome home." Greeted Yuzu. She wasn't looking away from the TV, concentrating more on the game.

"Karin, Yuzu… what're you playing?" Asked their brother.

Yuzu opened her mouth to speak, but was cut short by Karin.

"God of War." Karin answered simply. "You wanna play Ichi-nii? It's a damn good game."

Ichigo stood there with his eyebrow raised at them.

"Where'd you guys get the game?" Asked Ichigo.

"Onii-san don't tell Dad about this!" Pleaded Yuzu. "If he finds out, he'll think you got it for us."

Ichigo sighed. "It's cool, it's cool. I won't tell. Answer my question, where'd you get the game?"

"Karin's friend's brother." Answered Yuzu. "Oh, and some girl stopped by and told us that you'd need to meet her at her house at 3:00. A friend of yours Onii-san?" Yuzu turned the left analog stick in various directions. Onscreen, a (literally) white skinned man tore off the head of Medusa, which resulted in blood everywhere. Yuzu slightly cringed at the sight, as she only played the battle against Medusa while Karin did the beginning of the game.

"Yeah, the girl was Tatsuki right?" Answered Ichigo. "I'm going to L.A., so tell the old man okay?" Ichigo then began to leave, and then Karin threw his Element® backpack at his head because he wasn't looking. She snickered to herself, as Ichigo glared back at her.

"Ichi, how long you gonna be gone?" Asked Karin as she took the controller from her sister.

"About 3 months, I don't have to worry about dad nagging me to come home by 7:00." Said Ichigo. "Get to stay up all night, as long as I want." Then he left his sisters and went back to his room. His door had a sign that read: NO TRESSPASSING, VIOLATERS WILL BE SHOT. SURVIVORS WILL BE SHOT AGAIN.

He opened his closet, which still had the futons that Rukia used to sleep on when she slept in there. He nearly forgot he had nothing in there except for the futons. He packed some clothes into his backpack, and put his Baker® skateboard on the skate straps, and packed his cell phone, Ipod Nano and his PSP with UMD videos. He hurried out of his room, and left the house and went over a few blocks to Tatsuki's place. Everyone was waiting there, with their bags. Rukia, Inoue, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo were there.

"Hey, Rukia!" Said Ichigo as he approached her. "Why are we waiting out here?"

"That Tatsuki girl is still packing her stuff in her house." Answered Rukia.

"She told us to pack our stuff early, and is late packin' herself." Said Ichigo. "What a hypocrite…" Suddenly Ichigo was struck at the back of his head, and fell on flat on his face with a sign slapped on his back that said: PWNED! It was Tatsuki, who had just punched him his head. She wore a blue DVS® shirt, khaki cargo pants, and a pair of black Converse® high-tops. Just then at the moment Ishida arrived at the scene, looking awkwardly at the KOed Ichigo. And you guessed it, he was wearing white. But not as much as when he went to Soul Society. He wore blue jeans, a white Quiksilver® shirt, and a pair of black Converse shoes.

"What the hell!" Screamed Keigo. "You invited, HIM of all people!" This was just like the time Ichigo invited Ishida to eat lunch with them.

Tatsuki raised her eyebrow at him. "Well he has been hanging out with us for a while, so I guessed it would alright." Stated Tatsuki.

"I came because I won't have to pay for this trip." Ishida said simply. "It's Tatsuki-san's treat." Then he adjusted his glasses like he normally did.

"Cheapskate…" Keigo and Tatsuki mumbled in unison. Ichigo slowly regained consciousness, and tore off the sign from his back. Inoue helped him up, but then looked away when he said thanks to her. It's gotta be his "scary face".

"Oh crap." Tatsuki said to herself. She was looking at her Independent® watch, and it read 3:15. "Guys, we have to get to the bus station!" Tatsuki began to sprint off toward the bus station as if her life depended on it. The others then followed suit, after the young woman.

(Bus Station, 3:17 PM)

The eight of them reached their destination, the Bus Station. Tatsuki's jaw dropped at the sight of all the people. There were mainly families with young children, college students, drifters, and old people. The buses would be there in 13 minutes, and she hoped there'd be enough. The bus station had many vending machines, snack machines and benches outside the building.

"All these people must be headed for L.A." Stated Inoue as she approached her friend. "Tatsuki-chan, how'd you get all these tickets for the trip?"

"Yeah, you just came to my house all excited telling me you got 8 tickets to L.A." Added Ichigo as he snacked on a bag of Warheads candy. "And then you shoved a ticket into my hand, and left."

"I got the tickets from my uncle in L.A., he mailed them to me." Answered Tatsuki as she cracked her knuckles. "My uncle's a pro wrestler, and he asked me if I wanted any tickets for a trip to L.A. Because of him, I can get pretty much whatever there is."

"Tatsuki, you've never told us your uncle was a wrestler." Mizuiro said while texting someone on his cellphone. Meanwhile, Ichigo was chatting with Rukia about fitting in with everyone in Los Angeles. He told her something about her clothes, and then she punched him in the stomach. The teenagers chatted for a while amongst each other, until Tatsuki came over to the rest of them.

"Heads up guys, the buses are coming, get your stuff." She said to them.

End Chapter

YondaimeUzumaki: Well that was the end of the 1st chapter you guys! Hoped you liked it so far! I'll be working on a combo, with the 2nd and 3rd chapter thrown into one. In the 2nd chapter, the gang arrives in L.A. and meets Hitsugaya and the others. And in the 3rd chapter the shinigami stake out city, checking out the local mall, AM PM and the clubs and bars.


End file.
